A Serial Life
by VampireHunter6
Summary: What would drive you to kill? Two women begin a journey of love, family and loyalty. Will their lives change for the better or the worse? How is the BAU involved? Written with the help of my bestie.
1. Chapter 1

A Kill and a Case

We'd been doing this job for a while. It happened by chance and sheer luck. We had to look after our brother and a mental institute is costly. We made sure he was well away from us too. Las Vegas seemed like a good idea at the time. It was far enough away that we could still visit and not attract attention.

I was the one to meet the Commander. I had been practising my shooting skills in an empty warehouse in Ivy City when he walked up to me. I was instantly alert and wary. He calmly walked up to me and asked if I wanted a well payed job. I didn't ask questions and gave him a nod. He handed me a cell phone and a list of equipment. And that's how we got started.

Two sisters, a sniper rifle and rain never a good mix. We were sitting on the roof getting wet, waiting for the target to arrive home. Eleanor Rose was a well off business woman, CEO of her father's company and heiress to $23 million. Too bad she ripped off one business man who didn't take it too well. He was paying us a good price $1.5 million and it was a clean kill.

We'd scoped her out for three weeks before hand getting used to her schedule. She'd be home in 20 minutes after her beauty appointment. She wasn't ugly but really a beauty trip once a week. The rain was slowly getting heavier and my clothes were starting to stick to my body. Nicolette was sitting by tossing a dime, she always was impatient.

We were decked out in our gear; reversible black pants and jackets, black boots and gloves for me. Amanda was asleep at home alone. The job and gotten harder for me when I'd been pregnant and after I'd had her. I could never shake the feeling that one day I could never come home.

I was interrupted in my musings when Nikki came to stand next to me and flipped the coin. I called tails and just my luck, I won. I set up the rifle and crouched near the edge. I was looking through my scope when Eleanor walked into the room. She went too sit down when I pulled the trigger. It was a clean and quiet shot. Straight through the glass and in the middle of the head, perfect and flawless.

I put the rifle away and we cleaned the scene, only leaving the coin. Good pay and an easy job, this is the life.

/

We were being debriefed by JJ. There was a case that was spread over the country. The killings were spanning over 6 years with different styles and areas. There was no geographical profile. We had killings in New York, LA, Chicago, Seattle, New Orleans and two recent in Washington. We suspected that there was more but had no evidence yet, the unsub seemed to be really smart and organised.

Reid said, "How come we got the case? The killings seem random."

JJ replied, "The unsub's signature is leaving a coin behind. Forensics determined that there were prints on the coin. Garcia is going through the database too."

Garcia on speaker, "The prints have no results and I went through everything even Interpol."

Rossi and Hotchner were talking between themselves. Reid had finished a book he'd brought with him and was going to get coffee. This was definitely going to be a long case. The killer had different MO. They were going to have major profiling issues. The only significance was the coin and over the last 3-4 years they had started staying only in the D.C. area.

I knew that the case was going to be even harder with different victimology as well. There was men, women all with varying ages and backgrounds. The team all decided to look over the files at home and come back early tomorrow morning. That's when I decided we needed a night out. I also wanted to see home many numbers I could get.

"Hey guys! Wanna go out on the town tonight before the case? Pretty boy, baby girl, Emily, JJ, Hotch and Rossi? What do you say, are you in?"


	2. Chapter 2

Saviour of the Night

They say nothing can make up for the murder of a life, that it is a cardinal sin; looked down upon and condemned but what if you kill for love, for your family, is it really murder at all? For the Medlin sisters murder was nothing more than a job, a form a pay; a way of life. The two best friends had grown up in the back parts of Washington DC, not the giant white house or fancy mansions you see in all the movies, no they lived in the real Washington, down in the alleyways of Ivy city, with all the other doomed souls. The two lived in the same apartments and as they grew up they pretty much lived together, their troubled childhoods uniting a bond stronger than another. Kristy-Anna and Nicolette, best friends, abused, troubled and the best hit women possible to hire.

"What should we do today?" Kristy-Anna tried to evoke some form of communication out of her still half asleep friend.

"Not wake up so early?" She mumbled after a while.

"I told you we have to be set up by 11 this morning, here is your coffee." She stuck the piping hot cup of golden liquid under her friend's nose.

"I swear we shouldn't have taken up this job." Nicolette started to contribute as her mind focused in on her coffee.

"It has good pay behind it, with this we can pay for Kadon's care for the rest of the year." Kristy-Anna was the better organised one, always managing the money.

"Yea but the police have been onto us and this is some public shit." Nicolette could be rational when she wanted to be.

"Hey no one is going to get us, alright? So let's go, do it, get paid and I was thinking we could hit up the town tonight." Kristy-Anna knew how to win her friend over.

"What about Amanda?" The two looked over as the 6 year old skipped into the room, her giant school bag almost as big as her.

"She is having a sleep over tonight, aren't you sweetie?" Kristy-Anna picked up her daughter

"Ah huh!" the toddler smiled one of her toothless smiles.

/

"CHEERS TO THE FREAKING WEEKEND! DRINK TO THAT! YEA E YEAHHHHH!" the two friends belted out to the radio as it blared in their ears.

They had a tradition and held true to it as they pulled into the club's parking lot, the two slipping out of the fine car. Kristy-Anna wore a white singlet and black skinnies; you could just make out the tattoo on her back, the small Kanji of love. Nicolette wore something a little bit more 'modest' a strapless black dress that flared at the bottom and only went to mid-thigh, but she couldn't move away from her strappy heels. The two were ready to party, as were a small group of friends who had come to call themselves the BAU unit.

The flashing lights brightened up the dark place as they slipped through the crowd, earning the attention of hungry men and jealous women. They ordered their drinks then slipped into a small booth; they sipped and giggled as they checked out their surroundings, in particular the large group sitting a few seats down. They were the biggest group there, built of four men and three women; it wasn't there size that attracted them. It was their gun. As far as they knew only one carried a gun, strapped to his ankle, as he wore a suit and a stern face; they got on high alert.

"Compliments of the men." A female waiter placed the drinks in front of the friends; this is why they didn't bother bringing much money.

"Well it would only be polite to drink up and party hard." Nicolette was always ready for a party.

"Drink to that!" the two gulped down the shots and paused for a second as it burnt down the throat.

Kristy-Anna and Nicolette could hold a drink better than most assumed so a few drinks did hardly anything to them as they collided with the lucky men around them. Suddenly Nicolette's head pounded, she looked back at her friend who was happy and relaxed. Deciding it was best just to go to the side and rest Nicolette slipped out of the sweaty crowd. Air was all she needed, some fresh air, she made for the nearest exit, bumping into someone on the way; she apologised but moved on even more determined. Once out in the small alleyway she breathed easier and slid down the wall happy to get off her heels and rest.

/

"Well hey there prettiiieee." A figured loomed over the top of me, a shadow in the darkened ally

"Get lost." I glared up at him.

"Naw that no way to speak to me now is it." He taunted and bent down in front of me, his foul breath taking over my once fresh air; I think he has a death wish.

"Seriously buddy, move it or lose it." I growled referring to his grown member

"Well I know one way to lose it." He started to move closer, I reach to my shoe that enclosed my pocket knife.

"Stop it!" I gave one more warning as I unclipped it I really do hate surprise murders, always so messy.

"I can't hear you babyyy." He drawled out and put his lips to my neck; this guy just signed his own death certificate.

Before I could even get my knife out, his body was thrown off me and thudded against the floor, I could hear another man yelling at him. The man I had run into in the bar offered me his hand as his friend continued to pin the guy down; I re-clasped the knife.

"I could have handled that." I said as I accepted the help up; heels are not the easiest thing to get up on.

"Didn't seem like it." The tall man said, hell this guy looks more like a kid.

"Well thank you, I'm Nicolette." I sucked up my pride and thanked both men as the other now caught up to us, they had good intentions.

"You're welcome, I'm Derek Morgan but the one who really saved you was Reid." He shoved the man/kid "When you bumped into him he watch as the man followed you and well yeah he put two and two together." Derek talked up his friend.

"Well thank you, both of you." I smiled before screaming as arms wrapped around me and the full force of a body collided with me from behind.

"NIKKKKIIII" Kristy-Anna screeched in my ear

"Fuck, Kristy you scarred me." I glared at her

"Me? How about you miss, i-disappear-and-end-up-in-alleys-with-two-strangers!" She nodded to the men in front of us after having a nice little rant in my ear.

"This is Derek and Reid, they saved me, boys this is my sister Kristy-Anna." They nodded in her direction from behind me.

"Kristy is fine." She waved, still wary as she knew they were from the table with the gun, she kept her distance and I could see her scanning them over.

The four of us walked back in together, the men in a hushed conversation ahead, my bet is it was about us, or I'm just paranoid. Either way me and Kristy had taken to our own hushed conversation as she asked about why I had disappeared and reappeared, always worrying about me. I told her the truth, no point in lying to her, hell I can't even remember the last time I did. Oh wait this morning when I told her good morning, yer it wasn't good, nothing in the morning is ever good. Going back into the club my head was clear and I was ready to part-ty. Kristy however was dying for a drink and had the two men in front of us as the key buyers, time to get the flirt on

It is really amazing how well you can manipulate a guy with a simple bat of an eyelid and a cute little smile. The men had happily offered us our desired beverage and we now sat at the bar having a nice little chat, well Derek chatted Reid almost seemed to be pursing his lips, as if afraid to speak. I could tell he probably wasn't the most social person in the world and I felt his pain, so for the first time, in a long, I took pity. I moved away from Derek and Kristy-Anna and stood in front of the man who had saved me.

"Thank you, really, I mean it." I guess a little part of me was glad that there are still some decent men out there.

"You're welcome, again, it was really just a matter of watching his body movements and anyone could tell what his intentions were. That matched with his body size, the amount of empty bottles left on his table and his clear advantage over you, I did what anybody would do. I mean seriously the statistics with club related incidents involving – ouch." His sentence was cut short as Derek very unsubtly elbowed his side; I now know why he was trying not to speak.

"Yea it is something like 25% of the female population in this club would have some form of assault put on them and the risk increase to almost 78% if the female is alone. It is really shame that only 12% of these cases are filed and less is ever solved." I smiled as Reid look intrigued and Morgan's jaw line was down on the floor. "Google, what we do without you." I smiled and both men laughed a bit.

"How about a dance? For the men of the hour!" Kristy's words were slurred and loud, someone wasn't going to wake up a happy chappie.

"Anything for a pretty lady." Morgan took her hand and I slipped mine into Reid's dragging him to the floor.

"I don't dance." He spoke to my ear just to be heard over the music and the beat of the crowd.

"I hate quoting High School Musical but I know you can." I smiled and took one of his hands in mine and my body easily followed the rhythm that blasted through the stereo and ran through my body.

He took some time but soon enough our bodies were just another couple in a crowd, Morgan and Kristy making their imprint as well. I loved dancing as a kid I heard stories of how fathers would let their children step onto their feet and dance them around the room. I wasn't one of those kids. I taught myself to dance, to love music and let it move freely around my body, it was more a part of me than my father ever was. In a crowd filled with bodies all close together, as they all begged to be the centre of attention, it took me a few moments to even realise the lack of two bodies. Had I been too caught up in my own thought, too busy listening to the music to hear a goodbye, or was there ever a goodbye? Either way the two men had disappeared and I was left to drag Kristy-Anna out of the crowed, my saviours gone into the night.

"When's the taxi getting here?" her night was catching up on her as she sat against the wall, I have a feeling I will be the one driving to pick Amanda up tomorrow morning. Then the pavement was coloured by the contents of Kristy's stomach, yep I was definitely going to be the one driving.


End file.
